1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video data processing apparatus and video data processing method for reproducing video data recorded on an attachable/detachable semiconductor storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as for a video data processing apparatus for commercial use employed in a broadcasting station or the like, a system in which video data is recorded on a tape has been the main stream. In the video data processing apparatus of this kind, it is necessary to record video data in sequence from the leading head of a tape. Accordingly, in order to reproduce the recorded data, it is necessary to acquire a desired reproduction position by carrying out fast-forwarding or the like of the tape. Thus, a lot of time has been required to start reproduction.
In recent years, a semiconductor storage medium such as a flash memory has become to be used in place of the tape (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-184159 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-104337). The semiconductor storage medium is randomly accessible, and hence in a video data processing apparatus in which a semiconductor storage medium is used, if video data is subjected to reproduction or the like from an arbitrary position, a far higher-speed operation than that of the tape system is enabled.
However, even in the video data processing apparatus in which a semiconductor storage medium is used, in the case where video data of high image quality and large volume is reproduced, although an instruction to start reproduction is issued, it takes some time to actually start a reproduction operation. Thus, in order to improve the operability of the user, a further higher-speed operation is demanded.